


It Strikes Again

by ScytheMeister7



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has...urges. Violent urges that he occasionally needs to take care of. If he doesn't for a while, well, he has dreams. Those dreams tend to star someone very important to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't know why I wrote this. Honestly

He played with the blade, flipping it casually through his fingers in deep thought, calculating exactly where he wanted the first cut to go; deep enough to hurt but shallow enough to keep him alive. There were…. _so_ many places to choose from.

His victim’s skin was like a blank canvas for him to destroy all on his own, and he was nearly overjoyed at the thought. Such pretty pale skin, ready to be covered in reds and purples and blues.

“M-Mark. Please, l-let me go.” A soft voice pulled him from his happy thoughts. Brown eyes met teary blue ones.

“Oh, but why would I do that, Jack? I'm going to make you _gorgeous_. You're pretty already, but there's so much more we can do.” Mark said with a grin. He liked his victims scared. He liked them pleading with useless tears running down their face and they tried to convince him to let them go. Mark never did, of course.

Why would he? And Jack….Jack was special. Mark had been waiting for a while to finally Mark up Jack, and now that he had him? Well, Mark wasn't going to pass up that opportunity.

“Mark-” The plea was so pretty and Mark felt himself shiver, loving every bit of it.

“Don't worry, Jack. I'll treat you real special.” Mark promised. Jack let out a whimper but said nothing. Deciding it was finally time to start, Mark held the blade carefully in his grasp before letting it hover over the soft flesh of Jack’s chest. He pressed in carefully, dragging it down his side as Jack let out a high pitched scream. Mark smiled.

This….this was going to be _fun_. He added a few more here and there, making sure they were evenly spaced apart before taking a step back to admire his masterpiece. Jack was his favorite, so of course Mark would brand him as his own. Jack was Mark's and Mark's alone. No one else would ever be able to touch him now. Jack let out heavy pants, attempting to stretch his body but it only caused him more pain. Mark smiled.

“It's _lovely_ , isn't it? My mark: my name right in the middle of your chest.” He reached out and traced each letter with gloved fingers, pushing into the split skin as he went. Jack flinched and tried to move away but he couldn't.

“Please! _Stop_ , i-it hurts…” He cried out. Mark smirked, pleased by the response. "Relax, Jack. I'll take good care of you." He raised the blade again, the sharp tip aimed directly at his victims heart and with one fast motion, he plunged it downwards, Jack's screams filling the room.

* * *

 

Mark jerked awake, cold sweat on his forehead and a banging in his head as he pulled his legs up to his chest and let out a shuddered breath. Jack, awake beside him wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist, pulling him closer when the other man attempted to pull away.

“It happened again, didn't it?” Jack asked, even though he didn't need to. Mark nodded stiffly, covering his face with his hands.

“Don't worry, Mark. We’ll deal with it. Like we always do.” Five minutes later, Mark was asleep again with his head on Jack’s chest as the other man scrolled through his contacts and shot a text to who he was looking for. He typed in four words before hitting send and falling asleep again:

_It’s that time again._


End file.
